Nothing more, Nothing less
by QueenB
Summary: Due to an understandable misinterpretation on the part of Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione are forced to visit the Burrow, pretending to be very much in love. But just where does the charade end, and the truth begin? Are they really pretending at all?
1. Horoscopes

I've never written a fanfiction before so this could be interesting!!! If this is terrible then feel free to say so, any feedback would be great. So thank you and here goes.  
  
Ron Weasley hated Monday mornings. Monday meant he had to return to work, and as committed as he was to his job he felt himself mourning the end of the weekend, the next seeming a lifetime away.  
  
Loosening his tie, Ron span around on this chair and found himself thinking about three things. Firstly he was very, very hungry; he hadn't had any breakfast this morning, as he couldn't stomach it. Which brings us to point two; Ron had the mother of all hangovers. This hangover had been acquired in the company of thought three; Hermione. Ron found himself wondering what she was up to.  
  
To many it would seem strange that despite feeling "absolutely no attraction to Hermione," that such a large chunk of his time he spent thinking about her. Whilst at work Ron often tends to jot down things he think might amuse her, and often calls her just to share a strange thought that has been on his mind.  
  
Looking at his watch Ron decided that it was high time he called Hermione. (It was 10.10 am.) After all, thought Ron, It was highly likely she was concerned about his wellbeing after last night.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione's voice filled Ron's ear. He smiled and rested his feet on the desk.  
  
"Hermione my darling, how are you this morning"  
  
"Fine thank you Ron" she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Really," Ron feigned an innocent tone, "not feeling. Delicate?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "No, but I suspect you are. Anyway Ron is there a point to this phone call? I am a very busy woman you know!!!!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Hermione, you never change."  
  
"Well you should be working too you know. I bet you haven't done anything yet. You'll have made a coffee."  
  
Ron looked guiltily at the mug in front of him ".Taken off your shoes."  
  
Ron examined his shoe less feet. How the hell did she know him so well? ".And Ron, most worryingly of all, I bet you've read you're horoscope..."#  
  
The glossy magazine in front of Ron was the evidence. ".And mine." At this point Ron cracked, "ok, ok Hermione. Fine. You win. I am a lazy arse. But what would you do without me? You wouldn't know that," he stopped in a dramatic pause, " This month as Venus moves into Mars you will find certain dramatic changes will occur."  
  
"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrow sceptically.  
  
Ron continued, " You're all set to be hot stuff this month, so expect romance to be scorching."  
  
"Naturally" Hermione giggled.  
  
"And..." Ron elaborated, "Be careful not to work yourself too hard and ignore your friends. There seems to be one devastatingly handsome, charismatic, charming.."  
  
"Ron are you quite done?"  
  
". Witty, intelligent red haired hunk.."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Who will need your time. Christ Mione, these things are accurate aren't they?"  
  
"Unbelievable," giggled Hermione. "Ron I really should go!"  
  
"Wait!" protested Ron, "don't you want to hear mine?"  
  
"No!" Hermione shrieked, " and quite frankly I think it's a bit sad that a 24 year old wizard is reading "candy girl". Go and do some work Ron!"  
  
"You're tough. "Replied Ron, "but fair. Come and drop in tonight?"  
  
"Fine."  
"Seven thirty? "  
  
"Ok! Now will you please bugger off!" Hermione half shouted down the phone, causing many of her colleges to look at her. "Sorry" she whispered.  
  
"That's ok, you're forgiven," Ron replied.  
  
"No not you! Now go away. See you later!"  
  
"Bye darling!!!" Ron cooed.  
  
"You're gross. Bye." Well really, thought Hermione as she put down the phone. That boy was just too much. However, much to her irritation, she found herself wondering what his star sign had said. She picked up the phone and dialled his number. It rang for two rings when,  
  
"It says that I should watch my figure, expect the unexpected, and that I will have a sudden cash windfall."  
  
"Good." said Hermione, " This month you're buying my drinks." She thought for a moment, "How did you know...?"  
  
"Because I know you Mione. Now go away. I'm a very busy man!" 


	2. Tall, dark someone

Hi. Thanks for the reviews- you're sweet!!! Ok so this chapter will be longer than the last, I promise. So let's go, next chapter.  
  
Oh, am I supposed to say that I don't own Harry Potter? - Well I don't. Wish I owned Ron though- don't you?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Oddly enough for Hermione the day never seemed to get going. I say oddly, because as you know Hermione loves to work. At Hogwarts she positively danced at the thought of extra homework. If she was being honest when Ron used to whine at her to do her homework for him she was secretly desperate to, but restrained herself for the sake of his learning.  
  
When Hermione's boss asks her to do overtime, she is often only happy to. Of course she would never admit this to anyone else. Well, apart from Ron. But Ron doesn't count. Ron knows everything about her. He's telepathic, or something. Well, he knows almost everything  
  
The truth is that Hermione, despite feeling, "absolutely no attraction to Ron" can't wait to get out of the office and see him. O course she couldn't tell him that. Hermione feels that it is her obligation to set an example to Ron when it comes to work. If she wasn't there to force him to actually do something he'd be happy sitting at home on the sofa with the paper and plan team selections for the Chudley Cannons Juniors all day long.  
  
Ron is an obsessive Quidditch fan. So much so that he coaches an under 14 Quidditch team. Many a weekend has Hermione been dragged to watch these games by Ron, and she fears this weekend will be no exception.  
  
Well, not so much fears it. Hermione secretly loves the games, but never lets this on to Ron, and always ensures she moans like mad before, during and after the game. Ron however is not fooled. He often catches her jumping up and down like a mad woman when the snitch is caught. He doesn't let on that he knows though, as she would be mortified.  
  
Hermione glances at her watch. It's only 4.30; she's got ages to go. Uncharacteristically she finds herself once more drifting into her thoughts, ignoring the small mountain of (admittedly extra) work on her desk.  
  
She finds herself thinking about Ron and how much she loves the cosy, intimate friendship they have. She loves the fact that when she introduces him to her female friends that they all "ooh" and "aaah" about how wonderful he is. She loves the fact that before she explains the strictly platonic nature of their friendship, that everyone says they would be perfect together. She loves that he knows her better than anyone else. That he has seen her in almost every state imaginable, whether she be drunk, sobbing, giggling or even angry - and that he likes her anyway.  
  
Truth be told Hermione and Ron have a tempestuous friendship. They fight and bicker like a married couple, but to be perfectly honest Hermione doesn't think it would be possible to be close to Ron and not argue with him.  
  
Hermione wonders what he's got planned for this evening. Suddenly, in a moment of panic she wonders if he'll try and cook. Despite being owner of magical powers, Hermione feels that it is fair to say that Ron is the worst cook in the world. How a person can murder something simple like beans on toast is a mystery to Hermione, but Ron manages quite successfully.  
  
Hermione picks up the phone. She considers calling Ron at work, but realises that there is absolutely no chance he won't have made an excuse to leave early. She calls his house.  
  
"Engine Room" Ron trills.  
  
"Where Ron? It's me. I was just wondering, you're not planning to cook are you?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Well." Ron mused, knowing exactly what she meant but wanting to tease her, "I was thinking about it. What do you fancy? A Ron special?"  
  
"ER, well Ron as lovely as that sounds I was thinking about picking up a pizza"  
  
Ooo pizza sounded good, thought Ron. He thought for a moment as to whether it was worth forsaking pizza to see Hermione have to eat something he'd prepared, then decided against it. It was too cruel.  
  
"Ok" Ron agreed, " but extra cheese please."  
  
"Pig!!!" said Hermione, greatly relieved. " See you soon."  
When the day finally ended, Hermione legged it out of the office. In a rush to get to Ron she began to run to the pizza shop.  
  
In her haste she walked into someone. A tall, dark someone.  
  
"oooff", she cried, " sorry!!!"  
  
"Eskuse meee" said the tall dark someone. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like it was a tall, dark, Bulgarian someone.  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt, thought Hermione  
  
"Her me on e," said the someone, " Is me, Victor!!!" 


	3. Herm o ninny

It's funny how addictive writing these things can be! Right, so last time I left you with Hermione literally bumping into Victor, and I'm sure someone out there is wondering how our dear Ron is going to take the news. Well, don't panic, I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough!!  
  
Any comments? If you'd like to review it would be much appreciated- tell me whether you like it, or if you don't - I'm not fussy!!  
Chapter three  
  
Hermione was in a very awkward position. She noticed that she was in fact still very much in Victor's way, she hadn't moved since their collision.  
  
The reason for this was that she was suffering from what can only be described as acute embarrassment. This fine specimen of a man in front of her (she mentally kicked herself to stop thinking such things) was someone she really did not want to see today. She really hadn't expected to ever see him again and his appearance was a shock, a big shock. Hence Hermione was frozen to the spot.  
  
"Her mo ninny" Victor still struggled with Hermione's name, it appeared, "Is long time no see."  
  
Hermione backed away from him, suddenly regaining her ability to move. "Victor, hello!!! What a ... Surprise"  
  
"Is good suprise, no? So how is you?"  
  
"I'm good thank you, and you?"  
  
"Better than never."  
  
Hermione wondered what the hell he meant, and then decided it could either be "never better" or "better than ever" which were both positive, and so she said,  
  
"I'm glad. Anyway Victor, I hate to do this but I'm in an awful rush, so I'd really better be going. It was lovely seeing.."  
  
"No!!" Victor cut her off, " We hof not seen each other for long time. I take you drink."  
  
Hermione panicked. "No, I'm terribly sorry, but...."  
  
"There vill be no but. I must speak at you. Is been too long. We go now." With that Victor took her by the arm and fairly frog - marched her into a nearby café.  
  
This was not good for two reasons, thought Hermione. She was not looking forward to making forced conversation with this man for a significant amount of time. She had a sneaking suspicion Ron would not like this. At all. For some reason he had really disliked Victor when they attended Hogwarts, (why was a mystery to her), but she thought it unlikely his feelings would have changed.  
  
It's safe to say she was in a fairly nasty predicament.  
  
They were seated at the table when Victor ordered for her. He ordered her a large Gin and Tonic. Hermione hated Gin and Tonic.  
  
Victor beamed at her, "I remember is your favourite."  
  
Hermione smiled meekly at him and surveyed the room nervously for a phone, for any means of getting in contact with Ron. There appeared to be absolutely no available method.  
  
"Bollocks" thought Hermione. At least she believed herself to have thought it, but Victor looked at her quizzically and she guessed she must have said it out loud.  
  
"Pardon?" Victor asked  
  
"Oh nothing." Hermione reminded herself not to say or indeed think things like that in future. "So tell me about you Victor."  
  
This proved to be a fatal mistake. Half an hour later Victor was in the middle of summarising his performances in the Quidditch season of four years past, and Hermione felt that she could brave her Gin and Tonic.  
  
Two hours and four more Gin and Tonic's later, Victor seemed to be on a real roll, as he appeared not to be stopping for breath. Hermione was seriously bored. She also suspected was ever so slightly drunk, ok, drunk. Not a good combination.  
  
She giggled to herself that Victor really hadn't been joking when he'd said he would talk at her. She hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways. Victor, mistakenly assuming her giggle was due to one of his amusing anecdotes, rolled onto another story. Hermione ordered another G and T (she felt she had to keep up the pretence, and anyway, they weren' t really all that bad once you'd had a few!!)  
  
It was a couple of moments later when Hermione realised she was, quite frankly, absolutely bloody knackered. She did not care about Victor's sporting prowess. She did not care that he had been voted the best looking man since Gilderoy Lockhart in Witch Weekly, she couldn't give a stuff. She had decided about 45 minutes into Victor's decidedly non captivating lecture about himself, that he was the most self centred man she had ever had the misfortune to meet...again. All she wanted to do was see Ron.  
  
Ron was not boring. He didn't think he was the best thing since sliced bread, toast, butter, Jam and Chocolate spread. He boogied on down to disco music while attempting to cook in his kitchen. He cried at sad movies and TV commercials. He would go shopping with her and not complain even though she knew he was bored. Ron was quite possibly the coolest guy in the world, she decided in her slightly drunken state.  
  
It was safe to say that she would never feel with Ron the way she felt now with Victor. Completely and utterly, mind numbingly bored.  
  
She noticed that his voice seemed more and more distant, as she slowly felt her eyelids begin to droop.  
  
In the busy café, with people all around her, Hermione's head hit the table as she fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooo what will happen next? 


	4. Stud Muffin

I'm thankful to all who've reviewed for being so nice and also for giving me an excuse to keep writing and avoid schoolwork!!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and then realising her mistake, closed them again. The light was blinding and her head was pounding. She groaned and rolled over. Taking a deep breath, she decided to be brave and open her eyes again.  
  
As they came into focus, Hermione sat up abruptly, heart pounding. She was not, she noticed at home. Her eyes darted around the room looking for any familiar sign, any recollection of where she was. She met none.  
  
Oh bloody hell. She really was in a mess.  
  
She looked under the duvet, and noticed with a sigh of relief that her clothes were still on. This could only be a good thing in these circumstances. Just as she was about to look for further information, she heard,  
  
"Herm o ninny!!! You are awake!"  
  
You have got to be joking, thought Hermione. Please, no!!!!  
  
"Victor," she replied nervously.  
  
"Now you up, I make ze tea."  
  
As he wandered back into what Hermione assumed must be the kitchen, Hermione began to really panic. She had absolutely no idea how she had come to be in Victor's bed. The last thing she could remember was the one sided conversation in the café.  
  
As Victor wandered back into the bedroom, scantily clad, Hermione jumped up to take a mug from him.  
  
"Er, Victor, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did I get here?"  
  
"Vell Hermione, you fell into sleepy when we were talking."  
  
Oh how embarrassing thought Hermione, and then reminded herself that that was the least of her worries.  
  
"I try wake you" Victor continued, "but you would not wake. I decide I hof to take you here."  
  
Hermione began to breathe again, "So nothing happened between us, then?"  
  
"No, but I hope you come with me for dinner today. We had such good time yesterday, I hope we spend much more time together." No way, thought Hermione. Never again, ever. She was not so drunk last night that she had forgotten the sheer torture of the evening. As grateful as she was that nothing had happened, she didn't think her gratitude could extend that far.  
  
"Victor, I am very grateful to you for bringing me here last night. But I really have to go now, I'm so late for work." She was lying, it was 7.30 am and she didn't have to be in till 9.  
  
"Yes, but I meet with you tonight?" Victor addressed this more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Not tonight., I'm sorry, I'm so busy. Another time." With that, Hermione fled from his flat, leaving victor gawping at her retreating back.  
  
Out on the busy street, Hermione looked around her, and much to her relief discovered she recognised the street, and began to walk back to her house. She would have to get changed and have a shower before she could even consider going back to work.  
  
As she finally arrived at her house, she unlocked the door with her key. As she stepped inside she could hear noises from within. She wondered if she'd left the radio on. As she advanced further, she recognised the tuneless noise as that of Ron. Ron singing. Not a pleasant sound first thing in the morning.  
  
"Ron!!!" she yelled. The noise didn't stop  
  
"I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive, I got.."  
  
"Ron!!! Ron!!" yelled Hermione, "would you please stop that bloody racket!"  
  
She walked into her sitting room and gave Ron one of her famous "death stares". Ron had made himself comfortable, she noticed. He had made himself a coffee and was eating what she assumed was much of the contents of her fridge.  
  
Ron looked up. "Hermione Granger," he said, raising his eyebrows, " may I ask where the hell you got to last night?"  
  
Oh dear. Hermione really didn't want to answer that question  
  
"Ron, when I gave you that key I didn't realise it would mean that..."  
  
"Miss Granger," Ron continued, ignoring her. "I asked you a simple question, and you are, avoiding it."  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long. Since you or indeed the pizza didn't turn up, I thought I'd come and ask you where you got to. But this morning, you, Hermione were not here." He laughed, " so, Miss Dirty stop out, where did you get to?" Hermione breathed out slowly. She was going to have to tell him. This might get ugly. Not only had she not turned up, but she had deprived him of Pizza, something which she suspected would take a while for him to forgive her for!!!  
  
"I'm waiting.." Ron trilled.  
  
"Well," began Hermione. "I was on the way to get pizza."  
  
"mmmhmmm" nodded Ron, "continue."  
  
"When I happened to bump into," she looked at Ron, nervously, "Victor Krum."  
  
Ron's face suddenly turned a shade of green, and he put his mug down, well slammed would be a more accurate description. "Oh really, " he muttered, " How, lovely."  
  
Hermione sat down. " We had a collision, and then when he recognised me he insisted he take me for a drink."  
  
Ron let out a small squeak.  
  
"Are you ok, Ron?" Hemione asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine." Ron snapped, " why shouldn't I be? Anyway, do tell me what happened, next, I'm dying to know."  
  
The atmosphere had change dramatically. This was not going well. Hermione knew Ron didn't like Victor, but he really was behaving very strangely.  
  
"Well, I explained I had to go, but he wasn't having any of it."  
  
"Oh I bet he wasn't," scoffed Ron.  
  
"So anyway," Hermione ploughed on, " he dragged me into this café and bought me a Gin and Tonic."  
  
Ron looked at her, "But you hate Gin and Tonic!"  
  
Hermione smiled, " Yes I know but he thought I liked it. Anyway, he began to talk. And talk. And Talk."  
  
Ron looked at her, " I bet you were riveted."  
  
"No really I wasn't," insisted Hermione, " he really is possibly the dullest man on the planet. All I wanted to do was get out."  
  
"So why didn't you?" asked Ron, still sounding decidedly unimpressed.  
  
"Well, he just wouldn't shut up. He kept buying me drinks and before I knew it..."  
  
Ron stood up, violently, " so that was his cunning plan was it? To get you steaming drunk and have his wicked way with you?" He really did look cross now.  
  
Hermione suppressed the urge to laugh at his choice of phrase. "No nothing like that. It was just that the drink, combined with Victor's one man show sort of sent me to sleep."  
  
Ron looked at her curiously. "And then what happened?"  
  
"Well apparently he tried to wake me up, but he couldn't - so he carried me back to his place."  
  
At this point Ron's face turned red. "That advantage taking bastard!!"  
  
"No, Ron, Nothing happened. He just left me to sleep. Honestly, that's all."  
  
"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that? That some Bulgarian stud - muffin took you home and all you did was sleep? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"  
  
If this wasn't such a serious situation Hermione would have laughed at Ron's use of "stud - muffin."  
  
"Ron, nothing happened, I promise you. I don't feel anything for Victor, I really don't."  
  
" Oh yeah Hermione. You spend the evening with Vicky, don't bother to call and I'm supposed to believe nothing happened?" Ron was a strange beetroot colour now.  
  
"Exactly!!" shouted Hermione. Then suddenly she flipped. "And anyway, even if something had happened, which I didn't!!, but if it had, What's it to you?"  
  
Ron spluttered, " that's not the point Hermione, you didn't tell me where you were.."  
  
Hermione cut him off. "That's exactly the point Ron! I know you don't like Victor.."  
  
"Understatement of the century! I really really hate him." Ron spat. "Him and his stupid good looks and stupid accent and stupid quidditch...."  
  
" However you feel about him this is really excessive, Ron." Hermione yelled. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, both of their faces awash with anger.  
  
Suddenly they heard the from door slam. They both turned around. "Hermione, is me, Victor!!" He walked into the living room, "You leave door open. I just want say last night was much good..."  
  
Victor suddenly noticed Ron. "Ahhh, the friend of Herm o ninny!!!" Victor beamed at Ron.  
  
Ron looked set to explode. "That's HERMIONE!!!!!!" he yelled. " HER - MI - O - NE.... IT'S REALLY NOT THAT HARD!!!!!!" He flashed one last angry and possibly hurt look at Hermione , muttered, "You just slept, really?" and marched out of the room, slamming the front door as loudly as he could behind him. 


	5. Chez Weasley

Hi, chapter five. I'm really getting through them. Hi and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming though and tell me whatever you think, it would be good if you could, thanks. It was aid that maybe I should make the chapters a bit longer, so her's an extra large chunk of Ron and Hermione drama for you all. Hope it's ok. Oh, I think I should once again mention that I don't own Harry Potter- just to clear that up!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron Weasley marched into the road. He was absolutely livid and was unsure as to why. He hated Victor Krum, but like Hermione had said it was no excuse for the way he had reacted.  
  
It was all very puzzling. It wasn't as though Hermione hadn't had boyfriends before. Ron stopped and sat down on a bench. All this thinking was difficult to do whilst in motion.  
  
Ron thought back through Hermione's past boyfriends. With a start he realised he really hadn't liked any of them. But if it wasn't as if he hadn't had good reason to.  
  
Ok, thought Ron. Let's think about this. There was Tom. Tom got mad just thinking about him. Tom had treated Hermione like his own private cook and wash maid. He never let her see the movies she wanted to see. He patronised her. He had stupid smelly friends who all lusted after Hermione like she was a piece of meat.  
  
He was perfectly justified to hate that bloke. He was a definite git.  
  
Ok so who was another one. Oh yeah, Kevin. Now Kevin, ugh he was just so. so.. Ron shuddered. Kevin was a fantastic cook. Kevin knew the details of Hogwarts a History in more detail than Hermione, and he didn't even attend the school! Kevin was possibly the cleverest bloke on the planet. Kevin was also his own greatest fan.  
  
For god's sake, thought Ron. The guy didn't even like Quidditch. He didn't think it was "intellectually stimulating." How was Ron expected to like him?  
  
Ron recited more names. David. Well there was nothing in particular wrong with him, there was just something about him Ron didn't like.  
  
John. Now John really was a bastard. He was the worst of the lot. John was a horrible womaniser. Ron had caught him cheating on Hermione on her Birthday. Her Birthday!!!!! Ron had been quite impressed with the black eye he had landed on John that evening. The only trouble was that John gave as good as he got, and Ron had looked like a panda for several days afterwards.  
  
Ron hadn't been too bothered though. He was glad he'd been able to inflict some kind of pain on someone who had hurt Hermione, even if in the end Ron had come off worse.  
  
Peter. Peter was just wrong for Hermione. He had a gut feeling about it.  
  
It didn't really occur to Ron that it was strange that he had never liked anyone Hermione had been involved with. Hermione obviously just chose terrible blokes, he reassured himself, and that bloody Victor was no exception. No exception at all.  
  
Satisfied that he had cleared that one up, Ron stood up, suddenly able to multi-task again. He had better go to work; he thought it unlikely he could call in sick for the fourth time this month.  
  
Throughout the day Ron continued to feel his blood boil over Victor Krum. The bloke was just so arrogant and conceited, what did Hermione see in him? "Get a grip Ron", he told himself firmly.  
  
Hermione was feeling equally distracted all day. How dare Ron get so angry? For goodness sake, it wasn't as though she even liked Victor Krum as a person, let alone anything else. It seemed Victor was having a hard time getting this in his head, however. For some reason he believed Hermione to be madly in love with him. For his part he did seem to persevere, thought Hermione. He had been calling her all day and breaking into a rendition of, "I just called to say I love you," and "Don't you want me baby?" in a voice that could rival Ron's. She had nearly screamed, when upon turning on her computer, his head appeared as her screensaver, and the head yelled, "Hello Herm o ninny" whilst winking at her. It had been so disturbing she had turned off the computer in alarm.  
  
Wherever did he get the idea that he was so irresistible to her? Thought Hermione. She would have thought he would have realised when she FELL ASLEEP that she had, well no interest in him at all. She just wished both he and Ron would realise it.  
  
By 4.00pm Ron had had enough. There was no way he was going to get any work done, and there was no point even trying. He was bloody well going home. Stepping out of the building he breathed in. Freedom. Unfortunately he stepped into Victor Krum. Could this possibly get any worse?, thought Ron. Apparently it could.  
  
"Ron Weasel!!!" Krum shouted.  
  
"WEASLEY" retorted Ron.  
  
"Yus." Krum looked pleased as he mistakenly interpreted Ron's anger for enthusiasm. "I hof been waiting for you..."  
  
Why? Thought Ron. Please God tell me why?  
  
"I vant speak you. It has been long since I see you. Last time you were thin, weak, red-haired little boy." Krum looked Ron up and down, "Now you are.you are.. Older."  
  
Ron looked at him. This guy was truly unbelievable. Ron shot him what he hoped was a " you better watch your step" kind of a look. "I'm glad you picked up on that." Ron said through gritted teeth, trying to look menacing."  
  
" So." Said Krum, "Is good I meet Herm o ninny again."  
  
Ron felt that Krum meeting Hermione was the exact opposite of good.  
  
"I understand she hof missed me. I am hard to forget." Krum laughed. A big, meaty "I'm a git" sort of laugh.  
  
Ron was past pissed off now. He was into outraged. OUTRAGED  
  
"Oh she's managed perfectly well." Hissed Ron.  
  
"She is hot lady." He laughed horrible laugh again. "and vant me so much. It is," he confided in Ron, "all in her eyes."  
  
It was at this moment that Ron decided that there was no one in the world he hated more than Victor Krum. No one. Ron had no idea why Krum was even sharing any of this with him. He guessed he just wanted someone to boast to about what a stud he was. Ron hated him with a passion. He couldn't take much more of this or he was going to smack him. Really, really smack him. "If I were you Victor I would watch your mouth. Don't you ever speak about Hermione like that to me ever again." Ron turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Ron walked into his house and smacked his head against the wall. There was really something very odd happening to him and he had no idea what it was. He had always leapt to Hermione's defence, it had become second nature to him. But somehow with Victor Krum, it was just- he just couldn't stand the thought of them. Together. He had never really felt threatened by anyone Hermione was interested in before. Threatened that they would come between their friendship that is. Not anything else. Hermione had always been the most important girl in his life. Girlfriends never seemed to come close really. It wasn't that he was attracted to Hermione, of course not, it was just that they spent so much time together. They were best friends. They'd grown up together. No one else really seemed to be able to compete with that- how could they with all that history?  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by the woman herself bursting in the flat, struggling for breath. "Ron," she gasped, " I know you don't like me very much right now- but you have to know that there isn't and never will be anything between me and Victor."  
  
Ron was about to argue when,  
  
"And you may still be mad, that's fine, but you have to help me!!!!!!!" she pleaded.  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Ron.  
  
"Victor thinks he and I are, well, a couple and is trying to find me to take me out. He won't take no for an answer Ron, he thinks I'm, "playing hard to get!!! Please Ron, I can't take another evening in his company!!"  
  
Ron grinned at her, "and what, Hermione am I supposed to do about this?"  
  
"What do you think? She yelled. "Hide me!!!!! I'm sure he's followed me here and you have to pretend I'm not here. Please Ron!!!!"  
  
With that the doorbell rang and Hermione yelped, and ran to hide in the kitchen making beseeching gestures to Ron.  
  
Ron opened the door with a flourish, and opened it to a confident looking Victor. Feeling much better now knowing that Hermione really didn't return Victor's feelings, he was more prepared to be charitable to him. Well, he wouldn't punch him. He still didn't like the guy.  
  
"Is Herm o ninny here?" asked Victor, his eyes searching the house.  
  
"No." said Ron innocently. Suddenly his brain thought up a mean and evil plan. His dislike for Victor was to be put on hold to torture dear Hermione.  
  
"But, would you like to come in?" He heard Hermione squeak. "I'm really sorry about before Victor, no hard feelings? You see I think Hermione said she might pop over and I'm sure she'd love to see you!!!"  
  
"I'm sure she would." Replied Victor. "I come in."  
  
So in came Victor. "Would you like a cup of tea Victor?" Ron asked, grinning evilly at the horrified form of Hermione in the kitchen. She ran into the toilet before Victor could come in.  
  
"Yus. But first, may I use the, the."  
  
"Toilet?" Ron asked helpfully.  
  
"Yus." Said Victor.  
  
"I'll show you where it is." Said Ron, sticking his tongue out at Hermione as she surreptitiously crept out.  
  
While Victor was in the loo, Hermione mouthed, "I hate you, I hate you" at Ron, who blew kisses at her in between mouthing, "What? What? Sorry Hermione I can't understand you!"  
  
As Victor came out of the loo, Hermione ran to hide again. Ron smiled sweetly at him and said, loudly enough for Hermione to hear, "Tell you what Victor, while you're her why don't I give you the grand tour of Chez Weasley?"  
  
"oh.yus, ok" agreed Victor. Every room Hermione was in Ron would gleefully swing the door open of, proclaiming loudly, "the study", or "the living room," while Hermione had to slyly dash from one to the other, all the time swearing at Ron.  
  
She ran into Ron's room, and hearing his cheerful voice fast approaching, she dived under the covers of his bed, trying to look like a pillow shaped object. Seeing this, Ron finally decided to stop, but not before shouting. "My room, my bed. As you will notice the sheets are."  
  
Hermione prepared herself. Her cover was quite literally going to be blown.  
  
"....dirty." Ron smiled at Victor. Shall we go downstairs?  
  
As their footsteps became muffled, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They had gone. Bloody Ron!!!!  
  
Downstairs, Ron turned to Victor and said, "You know what, I'm terribly sorry but I don't think Hermione's going to come. Bad luck!!" Ron shepherded him out of the house, "Bye Bye now!!!!" ignoring Victor's cries of,  
  
"Tell Hermione I come to see her."  
  
Running up the stairs two at a time, Ron crept into his room and pulled the duvet off his bed to reveal a very pissed off Hermione. He looked from her to the bed, and back to her again, and said, "anything you want to tell me Hemione?"  
  
Hermione yelled in outrage, grabbed a pillow and smashed it on top of Ron's head. "You arsehole!!!" she cried, "You complete and utter bastard!!!!" before bursting into fits of laughter as Ron made a fast exit. Hermione leapt from the bed, crying, "I'm going to get you Ron Weasley- you've really done it this time!!!!" as he screamed, "NOOOOOO!!!! Please Hermione, have mercy!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Right, now you know what to do. Review!!!!! 


	6. Blinking and Surrendering

Hello everyone and thanks for the reviews. You guys are great but don't forget to keep them coming cos they are really useful to me as you will see from the list below.  
  
Ok, from now on there will be a couple of changes  
  
Yes, it's true, I am a twat and Victor is indeed spelt VIKTOR. 'Tis my fault for not checking in the books, and I'm sorry about that. I will spell it correctly in the future. Thanks for pointing it out! Oh, and why aren't they apparating. I don't know. Would you like them to? I'll try and remember, it's just sometimes I get caught up in what a cute couple they are and forget about the whole magic thing!!! Where's Harry? You'll see...  
  
And without further ado, on with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter six.  
  
The only trouble with fighting with Ron, Hermione contemplated, was that she almost always lost. Sure, sometimes she emerged victorious but that was only when he felt sorry for her and let her have her moment of triumph.  
  
Now was not one of those moments. It was safe to say that there was no way she was getting out of this one.  
  
"Surrender yet?" Ron eyed her challengingly from what appeared to be a compromising- looking position above her, knees either side of her, nose inches from her nose.  
  
"Never!!" proclaimed Hermione, defiantly as she giggled as Ron began to tickle her mercilessly"  
  
"How about now?" Ron grinned at Hermione, her face a picture as she attempted to kick him. The trouble was that Ron was just far too strong.  
  
But Hermione remained strong. She was not about to let him have the pleasure of seeing her give in. She stared him out, trying to freak him out by looking as intensely at him as she possibly could. Ron hated stare outs.  
  
Ron stared back, knowing her game and refusing to give in. He took in her slightly flushed face, her now slightly watering eyes as she tried hard not to blink and the fact that she was biting her lip to stop herself laughing.  
  
He felt his mood change from playful to.. He didn't know what. This just felt different. Ron felt himself subconsciously move fractionally closer to her. What was going on?  
  
She continued to challenge him, staring at his hair, his eyes, his grin. She suddenly felt like she was looking at him differently. This was Ron, she reminded herself. Ron her best friend. Ron who knew her better than anyone else. Perhaps that was exactly why she was feeling like this.  
  
They stared at each other. Neither moved, but neither pulled away.  
  
Just as Ron blinked, Hermione cracked and murmured, "I surrender!!!"  
  
They both stared at each other. What had happened?  
  
Hermione snorted and Ron choked as they both burst into laughter once more, the heavy atmosphere broken.  
  
"I knew you would," laughed Ron, standing up and offering a hand to pull her up. "I'll get you next time, Weasley!" Hermione grinned, taking his hand as he hauled her up.  
  
They both collapsed onto the sofa. Hermione swung her legs over his lap, their usual gossiping position.  
  
"So?" Ron turned to face her, "tell me about the date from hell!!!" Hermione, "Ok," she began, "Imagine the most bored you've ever been."  
  
Ron smiled, "got it."  
  
"Now double it, and that was the extent of my boredom. Hermione looked at him curiously, "when were you thinking of?"  
  
"Of when I was most bored?" Ron looked at Hermione as she nodded, "sitting with you in Hogwarts with homework." Hermione looked shocked, "No, Ron, you're doing it wrong. You do it like this!!!" He mimicked.  
  
Hermione evilled him and then let out a laugh. "You're such a git!!!"  
  
"Ah, but you love me anyway," Ron declared, fluttering his eyelashes at her.  
  
Hours later, once they had thoroughly dissected Viktor Krum and chatted about anything and everything, Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"You staying?" he yawned, knowing that she would. It always seemed to them there was very little point in parting in the evening when they could quite easily both stay.  
  
"Ron Weasley, if you think I can be bothered to walk home at this time of night!!"  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to walk, you can apparate, you're a witch!!" he teased her.  
  
"Even so," she added, "that takes energy, energy I haven't got. I've been running from a deranged Quidditch international all day you know!"  
  
"True," Ron agreed.  
  
Both being too lazy to move, they slept on Ron's couch, side by side.  
  
"Night Ron" "Night Hermione"  
  
As she lay in the dark, Hermione wondered what had happened earlier to make everything seem so different. She listened to the rhythmic pattern of Ron's breathing as he fell asleep. As he rolled over in his unconscious state he wrapped an arm around her. Hermione snuggled into him. It was nothing. She reassured herself. They were friends, nothing more. 


	7. Pumpkin

Hi. I really, really should be revising, but I had a flash of inspiration last night so I'll update this fic. If I start to update slower as of now though I am very sorry. Thanks again for your reviews. Please don't worry about making any criticisms or anything I'd like to hear all your feedback. They really help so thanks again.  
  
Ok so hopefully this chapter will answer some Harry related questions. Yes, that's right folks, the green eyed hero makes his appearance. Ooo and were gonna go and see some other characters too. Anyway without further ado...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Ron and Hermione slept, oblivious to anything or anyone around them. They remained curled up closely together, and to anyone looking on they would appear to be a couple very much in love.  
  
Which would explain the rather unfortunate mistake about to arise.  
  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley suddenly apparated into Ron's living room.  
  
"See!!" Harry told Ginny. "I told you I knew where it was. We haven't been on holiday that long."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Ok Harry." She smiled at him; "I do apologise for ever doubting you."  
  
Harry grinned, "that's more like it." He leant in to kiss her, and then stopped suddenly, blinking at what he saw in front of him.  
  
He opened his mouth in shock, and a broad grin splashed across his face.  
  
Ginny screamed in delight and clapped her hands together  
  
They looked at each other, back to the sleeping forms of Ron and Hermione, and back to each other again.  
  
Vaguely aware of some kind of disruption around him, Ron opened one eye, and then quickly closed it again. I was far too bright. He poked Hermione, wanting her to be awake now he was.  
  
"Mione," Ron whispered  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Ron poked her again  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Well I am now!!" she muttered groggily.  
  
Both half asleep, they opened their eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for this Weasley!!!"  
  
Suddenly the two noticed the forms of Harry and Ginny, straight in front of them, positively beaming at them.  
  
Ron sat up, Hermione followed suit.  
  
"Harry? Ginny?" Ron asked. He then smiled, "You're back."  
  
"Yes!!!" agreed Harry.  
  
Hermione looked delighted too, "Wow!! I'm so pleased to see you both, how was the trip?"  
  
Ginny was not as calm as Harry. "Oh never mind that!!!" She yelled, "you two .... Together.  
  
Harry laughed, "Finally you guys, we've been waiting for this for years, haven't we Gin?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Oh I'm so pleased you have no idea. She let out another excited shriek and turned to Ron, "Mum is going to be delighted!! She's been rooting for you two to get together for years."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other in complete confusion. What the hell?  
  
Harry continued, "We were beginning to think you'd never realise."  
  
Suddenly Ron released Hermione. He had forgotten to let go of her during the whole conversation, which made the whole thing rather more difficult.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, I think you've....."  
  
Hermione stood up, realisation hitting. "Yeah look, me and Ron we're n...."  
  
"In love!!!!!" Ginny cooed. She turned to the other three. "You know what guys this is just too exciting. You know mum would just kill me if I didn't tell her as son as I found out. "  
  
Ron spluttered, "No, no, no Ginny wait!!!"  
  
"Oh don't be so coy Ron, " chuckled Harry, slapping him on the back. "Tell you what Gin, let's both go. I need to see my mother I law again don't I?"  
  
Hermione looked white as a very white sheet.  
  
"We haven't been to see them yet, you see, "Ginny explained. "We decided to call in here first." She giggled, "I'm so glad we did!!!"  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around her. "Well," he declared to the stunned Rona and Hermione, "We'll be off. See you soon" And with that, they were gone.  
  
Ron and Hermione regained the powers of speech just as the Harry and Ginny left, and their cries went unheard.  
  
Ron sat down with a bump. Hermione joined him. They looked at each other, torn between horror and amusement. The latter won out as the two began to giggle and laugh and roar.  
  
"Oh crap, Ron," Hemione spluttered, "How the hell are we gonna get ourselves out of this one?"  
  
Ron dried his eyes, watering from so much laughing. "I have no idea."  
  
"Oh Ron, your mother!" Hermione sat up in shock, "She's gonna...."  
  
And there, as if an embodiment of Hermione's thoughts, came the form of Molly Weasley as she apparated into the room.  
  
Ron groaned, just loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Mum!!! So many visitors this morning! What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
Molly Weasley threw herself on Ron and Hemione, enveloping the two of them in a huge hug. She dried her eyes. "Ron. Hermione," She burst into new tears.  
  
Ron looked alarmed, "Mum? Are you ok?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in astonishment. "Am I ok, oh Ron this is just such wonderful news. I've been waiting to hear it for years....."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"You've no idea how happy this makes me. She looked at the two of them and beamed."  
  
"Mum," Ron ventured gently, "the thing is.."  
  
Molly ignored him. "Oh my dears, news like this calls for celebration. And Harry and Ginny back home too!! Oh my!" She wiped her eyes, " Hermione, Ron. You are coming to the burrow with me. The whole family's there, it will be a chance for us all to catch up."  
  
Hermione and Ron simply stood, stunned. "Er mum, may I just have a quick chat with Hermione in private?" He looked at his mother, still weeping with tears of joy.  
  
"Oh of course my dear. Anything. "  
  
Ron grabbed a still in shock Hermione by the hand and left his mother in the living room, muttering about weddings and grandchildren.  
  
He closed the door to the kitchen behind him and began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Hermione!" He moaned, "What the hell are we going to do now. This has got slightly out of control!!!"  
  
Hermione winced. "Ron," she tried to sound calm. "We can't possibly tell her now!! It would break her heart!!!"  
  
Ron agreed, his eyes locking with Hermione. "Which means what, exactly?"  
  
"It means, darling," Hermione found herself giggling in spite of herself, " that you and I are going to have to go to the burrow and pretend to be very much in love."  
  
Ron laughed, "You're right. Are you ok about this?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Ron I love your mother, we just can't do this to her right now!!!"  
  
Ron nodded. "Right. So that means, sweetie pie, that I'm going to have to do this!"  
  
He took her hand in his.  
  
"And, pumpkin, I'm going to have to do this." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Steady on!" laughed Ron, "I'm not sure I agree to that."  
  
"I'm afraid we're both going to have to grin and bear it." She kicked him in the shin, "and enough of the steady- ons!!"  
  
"That wasn't very loving!" Ron complained.  
  
"Ahh but no one can see us right now."  
  
Ron grinned at her. As they began to walk back to Molly Weasley, he turned to Hermione.  
  
"Please don't call me pumpkin!!!" He pleaded.  
  
"Oh, and what would you prefer!!" Hermione teased.  
  
"I don't know, gorgeous perhaps?" he grinned.  
  
"Don't push your luck Weasley." 


	8. Oooooof!

Hello everyone kind enough to be reading this fic. This is just a bit of a fluffy chapter really. I just got a bit caught up in how much I love the Weasley family. Bless them. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, but please, please keep reviewing. Thankyou so much. Anyway, in this first paragraph I'd like you all to sing the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme tune in your head, or out - loud, should you so desire. You will find a small extract of the lyrics within it.  
Chapter Eight  
Mrs Weasley was sitting waiting for the two of them expectantly. As they walked hand in hand back to her she looked as if they were making her day, week, month and quite possibly year. I could go on, but I would say it's likely you've grasped the fact that Molly Weasley was fairly ecstatic.  
  
Ron grinned at Hermione and gave her hand a squeeze, to share his amusement with her. Molly simply sighed, taking it to be an affectionate gesture between the two.  
  
"Mum," Ron began. "Mum, Mum, Mum!!" finding her to be quite unresponsive, as she simply gazed adoringly at the "Couple," he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron dear," she exclaimed, coming out of her trance.  
  
"Do you want to head back to the Burrow now, then?" Ron asked. "Hermione and I need to pack some stuff and you may as well get a head start on us."  
  
Molly smiled knowingly at the two, "Oh of course darling, " she chortled, "Three being a crowd and all that. I'll leave you two love birds to it."  
  
She stood up, and just before apparating said, "But hurry, you two. Everyone's just dying to see you!"  
  
Ron and Hermione let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Ron let go of Hermione's hand, and Hermione noted that she it really hadn't felt strange his holding it. Which, she supposed, was strange in itself.  
  
"Right," began Ron in his "I am a man with a plan" voice. "We need to come up with you know... History."  
  
Hermione looked at him, fighting an amused smile, "History, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, how we got together, what made us realise abut our.our..our.."  
  
"Our what, Ron?" Hermione was having fun with how uncomfortable this was making him.  
  
"Our, feelings." Ron finally managed to spit it out.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Right, so what were you thinking?"  
  
Ron looked at her, "Hermione. This is me, Ron. Do you seriously think I thought that far?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "True."  
  
"So the question is, what were you thinking?"  
  
Hermione folded her arms. "What makes you think I've given this any thought?"  
  
"Hermione," he said in an amused tone. "I know how you're mind works. I mean this is like extra homework for you. You've probably made notes!!!"  
  
Hermione bristled inwardly. The damn boy knew her too well. Anyway, she'd only made mental notes. Brief mental notes. Very brief men.  
  
"So!" Ron looked at her expectantly. "How did our passionate..."  
  
"Who said anything about passionate?" cut in Hermione.  
  
"Please Mione, I'd thought that far ahead. Trust me. We're hot."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well. I think that probably you realised your feelings when.."  
  
"If you even mention Viktor Krum in this..."  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione shouted. "Will you let me finish?"  
  
Ron looked sheepish.  
  
"Right. So, I don't know, some guy was chatting me up."  
  
"See, you were thinking about Krum."  
  
He was right, conceded Hermione, In the story she'd invented Krum had been the "some guy."  
  
"I was not thinking about bloody Viktor Krum !!! Will you let it go! Honestly Ron."  
  
"Sorry." Growled Ron, "I just don't want him involved in our relationship."  
  
"We don't have a relationship!!!" Hermione laughed, "And we wont even have a feasible pretend one if you don't shut the hell up!!!"  
  
Ron decided the best thing to do would be to let her talk. If he didn't there would be a chance this would get ugly.  
  
"Do continue," Ron settled back down.  
  
"So this guy is chatting me up and you get a bit jealous. Then I thought that maybe I'd see you with some girl..."  
  
Visions of Ron's previous girlfriends flitted into Hermione's mind. Every last thin, disgustingly attractive and bitchy one of them. She scowled.  
  
". And I'd get jealous and then we just decided we liked each other more than we liked them."  
  
Ron looked at her, uncomfortably. This was all sounding a little too close to the way he felt about Viktor. He swallowed.  
  
"As believable as that sounds, it's a bit boring."  
  
Ron raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.  
  
"I say we spice it up a little. How about I run over to the Viktor," he spluttered, "I mean, the guy, punch his lights out, yell, "she's mine you bastard!!!" Grab you, like this," Ron swung Hermione down, "and" he let out a cheeky grin, "snog you senseless!!!!"  
  
Hermione looked at him from her position of about three feet from the floor. Neither said anything. Ron found himself unable to move away from her.  
  
Suddenly.....  
  
Molly Weasley appeared in front of them. "Oh!!!!" she shrieked, surprised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!"  
  
In shock, Ron dropped Hermione on to the floor. ("Ooooof!!! she exclaimed.)  
  
"Ron!!" Molly scolded, "Don't be so silly. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, I know you're together now."  
  
Ron laughed nervously. "Course" he said, helping Hermione up.  
  
"I was only wondering what you'd like to eat this evening." Molly smiled, "But you know what, I think I'll just surprise you." With that she was gone.  
  
Ron groaned. "You know what?" he said to Hermione, "I think I've had enough surprises for one day!!!"  
  
Hermione linked her fingers through his. "At least she's definitely not going to suspect we're pretending now!!"  
  
"Well that's true!" laughed Ron. "Shall we go?"  
As they arrived at the Burrow, they smelt the familiar smell of Molly's kitchen and the hubbub of conversation.  
  
"You ready?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"As I'll ever be!!"  
  
Together, they stepped into the Kitchen. Molly Weasley was cooking and her husband Arthur was chatting to her, occasionally tasting whatever was in the numerous saucepans. Percy was smiling at his wife Penelope and their two young sons, who were chasing around the kitchen. Ginny was attempting to peel some potatoes while her husband Harry stood behind her, his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek in a vain attempt to distract her. Fred and George's wives Angelina and Alicia were chatting, children on their hips. The terrible twins themselves could not be seen, but ominous sounding bangs were coming from upstairs, which could only really mean one thing.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist. "I miss this," he whispered in his ear. And he did. When he was away he missed his lively, warm family who laughed and talked and generated so much noise. It was hard to be a part of it and not feel the same, to wish that instead of having to live the more mundane part of life that they could all simply be together. Like this.  
  
"Me too." Agreed Hermione. Indeed the Weasley's felt almost like her family now, having been involved in every main event in their lives for as long as she's been friends with Ron. Which was a long time.  
  
As Harry turned round he caught sight of Ron and Hermione, sharing a smile.  
  
"Ron!!! Hermione!!" He yelled, "You're here!!!"  
  
At these words the whole family let out a cheer, and the two found themselves swept into greetings with everyone, as kisses were planted on their cheeks and they were pulled into affectionate hugs.  
  
As everyone settled down, Ron sat down at the table. As there were no more available seats, he pulled Hermione onto his knee. Hermione was surprised for a moment, and then remembered the charade. She would have to try and get used to this. She suspected it wouldn't be hard.  
  
"So Ron, Hermione," Molly turned to them, "I've put the two of you in Ron's room."  
  
She felt Ron tense below her. "That ok?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on, Ron." She replied. It's not like I haven't slept in the same room as you before!"  
  
Ron pulled her closer to him. "I know, but they all think we..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well we're not. So it's fine. Right?"  
  
"Right." Ron smiled to himself. If Hermione was able to be so cool and collected about the whole thing, so could he. 


	9. Personal Space

Hi everyone. Chapter Nine coming your way. Thanks for reviewing and make sure you review this one too please. Thanks.  
  
I'm on holiday a the moment which has meant I can update this pretty regularly, but I'll be back at school on Wednesday and so I don't know what chance I'll get to update so they'll slow down. I'll try as hard as I can though!!! Sorry!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The burrow party chatted late until the night. There was so much to say, and so much to hear. Obviously, everyone was desperate to hear of how Ron and Hermione got together. Ron, believing himself to be a master storyteller began to relate the story.  
  
"So I saw Hermione being chatted up by this really awful bloke- named Viktor, um. Vince Krug."  
  
Ron noticed Harry raise an eyebrow at him. Damn. It was rather more difficult to get a slip up like that past your best friend. Particularly when your best friend was Harry Potter. He only hoped Hermione hadn't noticed.  
  
"Vince Krug ,Ron?" Harry asked. "Have I met him before? His name rings a bell."  
  
"No." Ron said firmly. He looked at Harry in a way which he hoped screamed, "shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!"  
  
"So I knew this Krug bloke was trouble, so I stepped in, removed him."  
  
"Oh Ron, you hero!!!" squealed Harry in a high pitched voice.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "So I told Hermione that I was in lo. that I liked her. And the rest, as you say, is history."  
  
Having finished the story Ron breathed out a long sigh of relief. That had been more difficult than he had expected!!!  
  
Hermione found herself content to sit and watch the Weasleys. Being here, "with" Ron, made her feel more close to them than she ever had before. It seemed strange to think that in the end she and Ron were only pretending, and that the day would come when Ron would bring a girl home who would end up being his wife, and a real part of all this.  
  
Hermione found this thought oddly unsettling. The idea of Ron marrying someone else made her feel very strange indeed, like an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned to look at Ron from her seat on his lap, and he grinned at her. She turned back again and tried to push the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
She couldn't quite work out if what troubled her was not being a part of the Weasley family, (Being Ron's best friend had ensured this for years) or whether it was to do with, well, with Ron. She brushed that thought aside also.  
  
"Mione, Mione" she snapped back from her thoughts as Ron spoke to her gently.  
  
"Huh?" she noticed Percy and Penelope carrying their sleeping children upstairs in their arms. Ginny mouthed "Goodnight" to her as she and Harry followed suit.  
  
Ron turned to Molly. "Mum, Hermione looks exhausted. I think we better go too."  
  
"Of course." Molly agreed, watching Hermione stifle a yawn. "It's late." She turned to Hermione, "Goodnight sweetheart," she said, kissing her on the cheek. "And you Ron dear," kissing him.  
  
"Come on sleepy head," Ron whispered to Hermione, pushing her up the stairs. "Get off!" she laughed, and they continued to bicker.  
  
The easy and familiar atmosphere changed dramatically as they reached Ron's room. Molly had put bunched of flowers in ornate vases around the room, changing Ron's room from a young boy's room to one intended for two - intended for Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they dropped their bags on the bed, conversation became stilted.  
  
"Do you want to change in the bathroom , Mione?" Ron asked politely.  
  
As Hermione left Ron began to change. He decided the best thing would be to put on as many clothes as possible, so Hermione didn't think he thought their pretence meant that he would..not that she would think that, it was just....  
  
Ron sat down on his bed. The way he and Hermione were behaving seemed to come so easily. He was finding it hard to differentiate between times he was acting and times he was not. If he was acting at all.  
  
He pulled on long pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved top underneath his Chudley Cannons T- Shirt. He left his socks on for good measure. Surely this wouldn't give the wrong impression, particularly since it was a warm evening. He was debating with himself whether he should put on a jumper when Hermione knocked on the door.  
  
"Ron, can I come in?"  
  
"Yep, I'm decent!"  
  
As she walked in she smiled. Ron looked at her. She was wearing oversized pyjama bottoms and a blue jumper. Ron wasn't sure whether to laugh at how similarly they had treated the situation.  
  
"Brrrr, it's freezing!" Hermione stated, trying to invent an excuse for the excess of layers, despite the fact that she was burning up.  
  
"Yeah, know what you mean," agreed Ron, willing Hermione not to notice he was practically sweating due to the warm night.  
  
They gingerly crawled into bed, both lying perilously close to the edge, trying to ensure they were as far apart from the other as possible, in order to avoid awkward body contact.  
  
This is hardly comfortable, thought Hermione.  
  
"So," whispered Ron. " Good day?"  
  
Hermione began to turn around to face him, but changed her mind at the last second and turned her motions into a stretch. Ron pretended not to notice.  
  
"Great day," she replied. "It's just so nice to see everyone again."  
  
"I think we got them fooled Mione," Ron whispered, "they don't suspect a thing!"  
  
"Well, we're very convincing actors" Hermione murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." As he said this he found himself turning towards her. All that was visible was her hair. He watched for a few moments, before whispering, "Night Mione." "Night Ron"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to get to sleep as soon as possible. She'd never felt this awkwardness with Ron and it unsettled her. Trying desperately hard not to move, despite the fact that she was uncomfortable, she instead concentrated on listening to the rhythmic pattern of Ron's breathing. It was strangely comforting.  
  
Ron didn't even bother to close his eyes, knowing that the way things felt at the moment he would never sleep. He kept his eyes on Hermione. It felt like they had taken a step in an unknown direction, and they couldn't move back. He didn't know where the step left them. All he knew was that currently this step had brought them closer, but for some reason, this evening, in his room, in his bed, they were trying to keep themselves apart.  
  
Ron had had enough of it. It wasn't as if they hadn't slept in the same bed before. They were letting the way his family perceived them to be affect the comfortable nature of their friendship.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes?" She was wide-awake.  
  
"This is stupid." With that, he rolled over, shortening the gap between them, and pulled her towards him, slinging an arm around her waist. "Since when do you and I need our personal space?"  
  
Hermione laughed in relief. This was Ron. She had no business feeling strange around a best friend of more years than she wished to count. Snuggling into him, she felt that she would finally be able to get some sleep.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron began again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but I have got to take at least one layer of clothing off or I am going to get heat stroke. It's a summer evening and I'm dressed for the flipping Arctic." 


	10. A kick in the shins

Chapter 10- Hello and once again thanks to anyone who's reviewed or even read this fic, I appreciate it, really I do!  
  
I haven't done the disclaimer for a while have I? Fine, fine, you got me, I'm not J K Rowling. (But I taught her all she knows)  
  
Ok that was a lie as well. I'll get on with the story now!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The window's in Ron's room were covered with very dark curtains, which allowed very little light into the room.  
  
As a result, Ron stepped carefully out of bed and began to mess around, pulling off socks and T- shirts..  
  
Hermione pulled off a jumper. Unable to see Ron in the dark, she listened in amusement as he chatted to her,  
  
"So Perce was telling me that Bill and Charlie might be coming home soon with their families. You remember Anna and...OW!!" Ron stubbed his toe. "BOLLOCKS!!"  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron fell onto the bed. "Ow!!Oooooooooowwwwwwww!!!"  
  
"Ron!" whispered Hermione, sitting up, "Would you keep the noise down, you'll wake everyone up!!!"  
  
"Thanks for your sympathy," scoffed Ron, thrusting his toe in Hermione's general direction. "Don't worry about me or anything! I'm sure it's not broken!"  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione laughed, turning to him. "It's very late and I'm very tired. Honestly, little girls make less of a fuss than you do!" She shoved his head onto the pillow, forcing him to lie down. "Now get to sleep!  
  
"Well fine," Ron muttered. "Just kick me when I'm down, Hermione!" He felt a sharp kick in the direction of his shin, "Owwwwww!!! I didn't mean literally! Great, now I'm in double the pain." But Ron couldn't help but laugh through his "agony."  
  
"Goodnight Ron!" Ron could almost hear the smirk Hermione was sure to be wearing in her voice.  
  
"Night, you heartless cow!" Ron rubbed his shin, still feeling a dull ache. Honestly, if he had been in Hermione's position he would have....Ok, fine he'd have kicked her in both shins. He smiled to himself. They were so damned alike.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "Hermione!" He propped himself on his elbow. She was fast asleep, facing him. Honestly that must have taken her all of 20 seconds!!! He wondered indignantly how she could possibly sleep when for all she knew he was in total agony.  
  
As his eyes became more accustomed to the darkness her features came into focus. Ron found himself watching her sleep. In sleep was probably the only time she was ever quiet, the only time they were in each other's company and not laughing and bickering. He smiled, and reached out to brush the hair out of her face. It suddenly struck him how beautiful she was.  
  
This came as quite a surprise to Ron. Obviously he'd always known she was attractive, but he'd thought of it as more of a fact than an opinion, a feeling.  
  
Trying hard to process this new revelation, Ron continued to watch her sleep. Minutes turned to hours, until he felt himself drift into sleep himself.  
Hermione woke up to find a round object very close to her face. This gave her quite a shock, until she realised it was Ron's head.  
  
Laughing to herself, she sat up. She turned to the clock on the wall. This told her that not only was it 11 am (incredibly late for Hermione,) but that she and Ron were the only two still in bed and not at breakfast. The smell of bacon hit Hermione's nostrils, and she turned to Ron to wake him up.  
  
Turning to Ron, she saw his nose wrinkle and he let out a long yawn. Awwww, thought Hermione, he was really quite cute when he was sleeping. Ron wriggled around a bit, and then shifted into another position.  
  
Hermione suspected, were she to leave him, he could happily stay here for several more hours. (11 am was not incredibly late for Ron, in fact, it was quite early really.)  
  
She leant over his sleeping form and levelled her mouth with his ear. She smiled to herself. She was so cruel!  
  
"RON!!! GET UP, NOW!" She yelled.  
  
Startled, Ron sat up and looked around him. "Crookshanks!!! Put the rat DOWN!!!"  
  
Hermione looked at him in confusion, and laughed. "Ron. I think we better get up and go down to breakfast. By the way, we're at the Burrow," she said slowly, "not Hogwarts."  
  
"Right." Ron muttered, embarrassed, rubbing his eyes. "That would make sense."  
  
Climbing out of bed, he paused for a second. Drawing attention to his foot, he hobbled across the room.  
  
"Leg hurt, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you," Ron laughed. "Shall we go to breakfast?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Trying to make her feel guilty, Ron exaggerated his limp as much as was possible, occasionally emitting moans of pain.  
  
"Do you need any help there, Ron?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Er, no I think I'll manage." Ron said, bravely.  
  
"Oh, ok," Hermione turned and smiled at him. " Ron?"  
  
"Yes?" He whimpered  
  
"You're limping on the wrong leg!!!" she laughed gleefully and started down the stairs.  
  
Damn it, thought Ron, as he followed her. Why was it that he couldn't fool her for a second?  
  
Discarding his limp, Ron jogged to catch her up. As they entered the kitchen, the usual Weasley noise and mess had begun. Piles of sausages, bacon, eggs and toast filled every available centimetre of space on the long wooden table.  
  
"Oh, look, they're finally awake everyone!" Ginny smiled at them. "Eat!! There's enough here to feed an army."  
  
The two of them moved to sit down. Ron pulled the chair out for Hermione. Hermione poured two glasses of orange juice and passed one to Ron. Ron grabbed a plate for Hermione and filled it with what he knew she liked and handed it to her. He then filled his own while Hermione made him a cup of coffee, not bothering to ask how he liked it because she already knew.  
  
Having sorted their breakfast, Ron and Hermione looked up to see that everyone in the room had been watching them, and they all smiled at the pair, before everyone busied themselves with other things, pretending that they hadn't been.  
  
Ron grinned at Hermione. "That was weird!" Neither Ron nor Hermione could understand what they had done which had proved to be so fascinating.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Molly began, "I invited your parents for dinner this evening, I hope that's ok!"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously. "Oh that would be lovely, I haven't seen them for a while."  
  
"I thought as much dear," Molly smiled, "and of course you'll be able to tell them your news!"  
  
"My news?" Hermione asked.  
  
Molly laughed, "Oh you know dear, you and Ron, together at last."  
  
Hermione forced a laugh as Ron took her hand under the table and squeezed it, as way of an apology and to reassure her it everything would be ok.  
So please review and tell me what you think! Thanks  
  
Next chapter should see the parents causing Ron and Hermione maximum possible embarrassment- Tee Hee.  
  
And will they ever get together?, I hear you cry. Well, you'll just have to wait and see...... 


	11. De Knoming

Hey, I know, I know I'm sorry. It's been a very long time since I last updated.  
  
I've just finished my exams and I haven't had time to write what with damned revision. Trust me, I would have much rather have been writing this than working! But, It's over now and I hope to update the story regularly from now on.  
  
Sorry!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was a rather gorgeous sunny day, and Ron and Hermione were sitting outside. Hermione was feeling distinctly nervous over the anticipated arrival of her parents that evening.  
  
Ron smiled at her, "Stop biting your nails!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione turned to speak to him, just as the shrill voice of Molly Weasley interrupted her.  
  
"Ron!!!! Ron!!!" Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione as his mother stood in front of him. Molly was a picture, covered in a combination of flour, butter and chocolate. Molly's passion was feeding people, and the fact that she had two more guests to entertain that evening had sent her into a cooking frenzy.  
  
"Mum, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Ron flashed her the trademark Weasley grin.  
  
"Oh honestly Ron, stop being a creep!" Molly looked faintly amused. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Ok, as long as it's not."  
  
"De- knoming the garden" Molly beamed.  
  
"Oh Mum!"  
  
"Don't you "Oh Mum!" me! Anyway, I know how much you enjoy it so I've been saving it up for you."  
  
"You're evil, you know that?" Ron moaned. "All I ever do when I come here is de- knome the bloody garden!"  
  
"Language, Ron!!!" Hermione and Molly shouted in unison.  
  
"Women." Ron cried, exasperated. You're all the bloody same!!"  
  
"Oh stop moaning Ron, and do as you're told!" laughed Hermione.  
  
At that moment, Ginny and Harry came to join them. Harry was wearing an expression remarkably similar to Ron's.  
  
"Harry's going to help you Ron," Ginny explained. "Now he's family he isn't exempt like he used to be!"  
  
This seemed to cheer Ron up slightly. "But Harry, You used to find the whole thing "fascinating"  
  
Harry laughed, "The novelty's worn off."  
  
As Ron got up to join Harry, Ginny sat next to Hermione. Molly went back to her kitchen, shooting fierce looks at the boys, warning them to get on with the task in hand.  
  
Ron leant over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "You'd better thank me for this!"  
  
She smiled at him, "You wish Weasley!"  
  
"Now get lost you two!" Ginny shoved Harry away from her, "I want to have a chat with Hermione."  
  
As the boys walked away Hermione found her eyes following Ron, a stupid grin plastered on her face. Ron turned round and blew her a kiss and she blushed slightly.  
  
"He's always loved you, you know." Ginny began, turned to Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, "I really don't think so Ginny! You remember, I was always just his bushy haired best friend!" Hermione tried to laugh Ginny's comment off.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?"  
  
Hermione was silent. She watched Ron as he tackled a particularly tough looking knome.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hermione, I've always wondered why it was that you weren't together for all those years, but I'm just happy that you finally worked it out."  
  
Hermione felt an emptiness inside her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was lying to Ginny or something else.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked, "How do you know that Harry's the one for you?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Now we're really getting down to it aren't we? I don't know really, everything."  
  
"Such as?" Hermione pressed.  
  
Ginny thought for a second. "Well. I guess there's the fact that I can just sit and talk to him for hours and never run out of things to say."  
  
Hermione looked at the slightly dishevelled Ron. That certainly stood for the two of them. She sometimes felt that they had simply too much to tell each other.  
  
"That he knows everything about me, and that I can say the same for him."  
  
Ok, thought Hermione, so maybe this was all sounding a tad familiar.  
  
"That he's my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without him," Ginny continued.  
  
Hermione wondered how she could cope without Ron. It didn't even bear thinking about.  
  
Ginny grinned mischievously, "and...... That I still absolute fancy the pants off him!!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Now that was one thing that she didn't think about Ron. She looked over at him; just to clarify this was true.  
  
She nearly fell off the chair in shock. Ron was taking off his T- Shirt, which was by this time covered in mud. Hermione quickly averted her eyes, and noted with a sense of alarm that she did so fairly reluctantly.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking slightly concerned, "Are you ok? You've gone all red!"  
  
Hermione forced a laugh, "Me? I'm fine. It's just the, er, the, the."  
  
"Heat?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Hermione agreed. "That's all it is!"  
  
Several hours and bruises later, the Ron and Harry finally finished the de- knoming.  
  
"Hope you two haven't had too much of a stressful afternoon!" Harry said, "I wouldn't like to think you'd been exerting yourselves."  
  
"No, we're just fine thanks Ron! We've had a very relaxing afternoon," Ginny confirmed.  
  
"Apparently you haven't though!" Hermione added, "those knomes really wiped the floor with the two of you!"  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Ron, "they're tougher than they look!" He plonked himself down next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ron! You stink!!"  
  
"Hey! That's a bit rude!"  
  
"Truth hurts." Hermione laughed, "Anyway, you'd better go and get a shower. My parent's will be getting here soon." She stood up and pulled Ron up from the bench.  
  
"Don't be in there two long though Ron," Ginny called after them, "Harry needs it fairly urgently too!"  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed as they heard Harry's yell of indignation.  
  
At around six, Hermione was just finishing off getting ready. She wanted to look nice, as she hadn't seen her parents for a while. She smoothed down her skirt and brushed her hair for what must have been the tenth time.  
  
Ron knocked and walked into the room. "Hey, don't you look gorgeous!" he smiled appreciatively at Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She was a little distracted by Ron's appearance. He'd obviously made an effort, in smart trousers and a blue shirt, which was loose at the collar.  
  
Ron walked over to her. "Mione, can you help me with this stupid tie. It just isn't working."  
  
"Ron, you should be able to do this by now!"  
  
"I can, normally. Anyway, there should be a spell for this kind of thing......" He continued chuntering as Hermione leant over to complete the knot.  
  
"Ok, Ron concentrate, under, over."  
  
"I know, I know" Ron laughed. He looked down at her, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione smiled at this affectionate gesture.  
  
"You know Hermione, you really do look ......"  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Hermione cut him off. "There we go, all done." Hermione smoothed the tie down and rearranged his collar.  
  
They were still only inches apart. They heard the doorbell ring, and Molly shout, "They're here!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ready to face the music?" Ron asked.  
  
Ok, I promise we're really close to something really important happening. Other things just keep getting in the way. But keep reading, I'll update as soon as I can. And in the meantime, review!!!!!!!! (please) 


	12. Coming into focus

Hey all  
  
Can you guys believe it? After three LONG years the Order of the phoenix arrived. And it's so good!!  
  
Anyway, I don't want to spoil any of it for those who haven't read it yet (if you haven't ..go read it now!!!!)- But I just wanted to share one of my favourite quotes of the book.  
  
Ok, so basically, Harry's just come up with a frankly unreasonable plan, according to Hermione. Anyway, over to J.K  
  
"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Harry was reminded irresistibly of Mrs Weasley appealing to her husband during Harry's first dinner at Grimmould Place."  
  
Note, HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, upon reading this I came to a startling conclusion I can't believe I only just reached.  
  
Hermione and Ron are Mr and Mrs Weasley. I mean think about it, there are similarities between Hermione and Mrs Weasley- the incessant nagging (notably at Ron) the stroppiness, but in the end the fact that they would do anything for the ones they love (cough, Ron, cough)  
  
And obviously Ron's inherited his Dad's sense of humour, loyalty and all round top-bloke-iness.  
  
So that's it. Together Ron and Hermione's relationship mirrors Mr and Mrs Weasley's, and that, in my opinion, can only be a good thing.  
  
Sorry, I just wanted to share that with you, weirdly my friends don't understand why it's necessary to analyse Ron and Hermonie's relationship!!!!!!  
  
So Chapter 12, (I think. Is it really that many? Ahem)  
  
Oh, btw. I don't own Harry Potter. Or Ron.... (it's still so hard to admit to that!!)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. He felt her resist and turned back towards her again, and flashed her the Weasley grin.  
  
"Mione, will you stop being so pathetic? It's just a dinner with our folks. Honestly"  
  
"Pathetic? You're calling me pathetic?" Ron nodded and Hermione scoffed. "All this from the person who legs it the sight of a money spider."  
  
"Hermione! We've been through this. First it was a teddy bear, then it was BLACK AND HAIRY WITH EIGHT LEGS."  
  
Hermione smirked. "Well, that's not the point. The point is that this evening is going to be nothing short of absolute humiliating torture."  
  
"Hermione!" cried Ron, exasperated. We are not talking about the return of Vol..vol..you know who, here. We're taking about dinner with you're kind, sweet muggle parents."  
  
"Ron Weasley." Hermione cried, standing at the top of the stairs, refusing, despite Ron's struggles, to move. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this mess." She sternly placed her hands on her hips, attempting to look menacing.  
  
"Oh, well that's just charming, try and deflect the blame Miss Granger." He ran his hands through his hair, temporarily distracting Hermione, to her horror. "But I think we both know the real reason we're in this predicament."  
  
Hermione felt a stab of nervousness, but covered it up with what she hoped was a curious expression. "Oh? And what's that?  
  
"Your complete inability to control yourself around me." Ron paused for effect. "Quite frankly Hermione it's getting a bit embarrasing. You've got to learn to resist my devilish charms, so we stop ending up in these situations." He paused again, and looked at her. "Oh, don't look like that Mione, I don't blame you or anything. What can I say? I'm a Weasley. We've got good genes."  
  
Ron doubled up laughing at the look of absolute horror on Hermione's face. Satisfied that he would get a reaction, Ron grinned at her and waited for the tirade to begin.  
  
And a reaction he got. "RON WEASLEY! Of all the egotistical, rude, obnoxious, untrue........"  
  
Ron watched her, amused as she rambled on, getting more and more cross. Hermione was so distracted that he was able to walk over to her, and swiftly grab her and pull her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled in his ear. "Would you put me down this instant!"  
  
Ron chuckled. "Ready to meet the folks, sweetie?" He carried her down the stairs in this fairly indignified manner, as Hermione struggled with all her might, kicking her legs wildly.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
Half way down the stairs however, he felt Hermione's yells subside and they were replaced with the familiar sound of her laughing.  
  
"Ron, don't you know this is not the way to treat a lady?"  
  
"Oh!" Ron smiled. "Is that what you are?" He slowly brought her down to the floor., so her disgruntled face was staring right at him. He laughed, "You're face is all red."  
  
"Oh, what a surprise!" Hermione scoffed, "It's not as if I've had all the blood rushing to my head for the past few minutes." Hermione looked at him accusingly, " Anyway, yours in red too."  
  
Ron laughed again, "Hermione," he said to her in a serious tone of voice, "I suspect we look like we've been doing something that I'm quite sure our parents would not want to hear about."  
  
Hermione looked outraged. Ron grabbed her hand and hauled her through the door.  
  
As they entered a sea of expectant faces greeted them. Hermione spotted her parents straight away and disentangled herself from Ron. Smiling she went to join them and greeted them with warm hugs. "Mum, Dad! It's so great to see you."  
  
Ron moved next to his mother, casually draping an arm around her shoulder. His eyes, however, never left Hermione. He found himself smiling fondly at her, watching her catch up with her parents.  
  
The fact that he and Hermione had been such integral parts in the other's lives for so long had resulted in Ron developing a great affection for the whole Granger family. He watched as Mrs Granger commented on how lovely Hermione was looking, and agreed privately.  
  
"Oh Ron," Molly whispered confidentially in his ear. "You're so lucky darling. She's just wonderful isn't she?"  
  
Ron smiled. His mother had loved Hermione from the beginning, delighting in the fact that she counted homework as one of her favourite pass times. "Yeah, she's......" Ron looked at Hermione again as she ushered her parents into a couple of seats, "she's......."  
  
But Ron never got the chance to explain to Molly what "she" was. Hermione looked at him, and Ron instinctively knew it was time for him to greet the Grangers.  
  
Ron ambled towards them. "Hello. How are you both?" Ron flashed Mrs Granger a winning smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "It's been too long since we last saw you." Hermione smiled at the use of "we" as Ron extended his arm towards Mr Granger and they shook heartily.  
  
Ron stepped back and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. Mrs Granger looked delighted, and seemed as if she was about to comment on the relationship between the two, but Molly cut in, offering tea and shepherding everyone towards the numerous sofas scattered about the room.  
  
Ron and Hermione moved across to and sat down together, raising their eyebrows at each other as if to say, "Here goes."  
  
Molly, satisfied everyone was comfortable, settled herself down and turned to Mrs Granger.  
  
As one would expect, the pair had developed a close relationship over the years. Being united in a common aim tends to do that to women, and their aim had always been to unite Ron and Hermione. Year's worth of angst and broken hearts had taken its toll, and the women had shared with each other the painfully obvious symptoms of infatuation Ron and Hermione constantly displayed. As Mrs Weasley had once eloquently put it, "If I have to hear one more word about what a "git" Viktor Krum was, I'm going to eat my own head."  
  
And, like most mother's they were keen to attend the wedding most people assumed had already happened.  
  
In the past both had felt frustration when upon being asked how, "Ron's lovely wife" was or Hermione's "dashing young man" was faring. Both would shake their heads sadly and explain that there had as yet been no wedding and that the pitter- patter of tiny feet were not to be anticipated in the near future.  
  
But, like "magic" the woes of the two had dissolved as they were deceived by the charade their children were presenting. And, like any nosy mothers worth their salt, the two wanted information. They craved details. Details which would explain how the oblivious two had FINALLY seen the light.  
  
Faced with the prospect of these two women, Ron decided that he would far rather face a herd of flesh eating spiders, a naked Draco Malfoy or even Vol... ....vol......vol. Ron spluttered. Perhaps that was taking things a little too far. In any case, Ron felt his heart begin to pound against his chest and he felt incredibly claustrophobic. He loosened his tie.  
  
Suddenly Ron and Hermione felt the uncomfortable sensation of being watched by numerous pairs of expectant eyes. Hermione felt herself instinctively move closer to Ron, and tighten her grip on his hand.  
  
It was, true to form, Mrs Weasley who spoke first. "Of course," she began "we all knew it would happen eventually."  
  
The Weasleys, Grangers and assorted husbands, wives and Potters all nodded conspiratorially in the background.  
  
"It was only a matter of time" interjected Mrs Granger.  
  
"Indeed." The afformented Harry Potter added his contribution to the discussion. "And time was something it certainly did take."  
  
"Oh would you lot stop being so smug." Ginny scolded. Hermione looked momentarily grateful until Ginny began again, "And anyway, that's not important. What we want to know is what finally made you two idiots realise you've been in love since, well, since you've been old enough to feel it?"  
  
Something about this question made Hermione smile. Images of train rides, slugs and trolls hurtled through her mind, all accompanied by a certain character with flaming red hair. Instinctively she glanced at Ron and as he grinned at her sheepishly she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to hug him, or ruffle his hair, or something. But, being Hermione, she restrained herself, and looked away. Ron didn't. He just carried on staring at her.  
  
It was Ron's policy to always try to limit his thoughts to only those strictly necessary. However, he felt that owing to the nature of the events over the past few days, there was a great deal of strain being piled on this policy.  
  
And the reason? Ron sighed briefly. The reason was sitting right next to him. He was beginning to feel like he had been staring at a blurred image his whole life, and that suddenly everything was coming into focus.  
  
Ron realised with a jolt that his feelings for Hermione had never been as simple as he had fooled himself into thinking they were. Suddenly he felt nervous, scared, and yet oddly relieved.  
  
Faced with these confusing thoughts, not to mention the prospect of a cross examination, Ron was tempted to do what his instincts told him to do: to either run for his life or at the very least do his damn hardest to come up with a comment so amusing that it would throw the entire conversation off it's alarming track.  
  
Strangely, he did neither.  
  
"When did I realise I was in love with Hermione?" Ron began. 


	13. The Inquisition

Chapter 13  
  
"When did I realise when I was in love with Hermione?" Ron began.  
  
The whole room nodded impatiently, waiting for Ron to continue.  
  
Ron looked around him. He took a deep breath. He knew that this was one of the situations in which he could take the safe route, or take a risk. He looked at Hermione, her face a mixture of confusion, anxiety, and something he couldn't decipher.  
  
She was worth the risk.  
  
"I don't think there was really a point at which I feel in love with her."  
  
Everyone in the room stared incredulously at him. Hermione wondered why she felt her heart sink at these words.  
  
"I just always have been." Ron said simply, as he stared at his lap, not wanting to meet the eye of anyone. He shifted slightly in his seat and summoned the courage to speak again.  
  
" I remember the first time we met on the train, I thought she was insufferable." He smiled to himself. "But, she provoked something in me that no one ever had before. I was drawn to her, but couldn't understand what it was I was feeling. Why did it matter so much to me what this girl I had never met before thought of me?"  
  
Hermione began a mantra in her head. "It's just a story. It's just a story."  
  
Ron continued, "From the very beginning she mattered. I told myself I hated her, but she had simply got under my skin. I spent so much time talking about her, thinking about her, about how I couldn't stand her, and yet I never stopped to ask myself why it was I cared."  
  
"And then, when I realised I'd upset her, it hurt like hell. And I felt like I needed to protect her-to stop idiots like myself doing the same thing again."  
  
Ron stopped to take a breath.  
  
"So we became friends. Instantly, she was one of the most important people in my life. We still bickered, but if anyone else dared to attack her, it was somehow different, and I couldn't stand it."  
  
"I should have worked it out sooner. Everything, everyone told me I was in love with her, but I just pushed it to the back of my mind. I was so comfortable with the security of her being my best friend. I wasn't willing to risk loosing her. Because I knew that if she ever found out how I felt about her, that I'd loose her forever. I couldn't, I wouldn't risk that."  
  
"I think I coped over the years. It killed me every time she was with someone else, but I knew that it was futile to hope for anything more. And what we had already was so damn special. I mean, we're best friends. We rely on each other- how many people can say they ever really find that, much less hold onto it like we have."  
  
Ron looked up from his lap, suddenly acutely aware that the occupants of the room were staring at him, open mouthed. Molly, he noticed even had tears in her eyes.  
  
He had said far, far too much. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so carried away. He had never allowed himself to think those thoughts, much less share them with a room full of people. And Hermione. Oh god, she had heard everything. He felt his face overheat.  
  
Courage was something all Gryffindors were supposed to possess, but Ron felt his failing him. He would deny everything. It was all supposed to be pretend, right? He'd tell her it was all part of the scheme to fool their parents. He's save her from the humiliation of telling her best friend she didn't feel the same.  
  
And they'd remain the way they always had been. Friends. Best Friends. That was enough, he told himself. It had to be.  
  
He just wished it didn't hurt so much.  
  
Hermione, he noticed was staring at him in shock and confusion.  
  
"Excuse me," Ron said, standing up and making a sharp exit, not able to make his legs move fast enough.  
  
Hermione watched him go. She had no idea what was going on. Her head felt like it was spinning. She turned towards Molly who she realised was speaking to her.  
  
"Few people ever find love like that." Molly sniffled, "Hang on to it, darling, and never let go."  
  
"It's just a story...." The mantra started up in Hermione's head again.  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Who knew Ron went so deep?" He laughed, " I got quite tearful just there!"  
  
"Oh stop laughing!" Ginny scolded, "Or I'll tell them about when you proposed to me!"  
  
Harry went white, "That's private, Ginny!"  
  
"Well stop smirking if you want to keep it that way!" Ginny folded her arms, triumphant, as Harry went silent. She looked at Hermione, "I always knew Ron was a romantic anyway."  
  
Harry bit his lip, fighting laughter. "Harry! This is your last warning!" Ginny yelled.  
  
As everyone else was a bit distracted, what with Molly clamouring to hear the story, Hermione seized the opportunity to leave to find Ron.  
  
*****************************************  
  
She found him outside, slumped on a bench, deep in thought.  
  
"It's now Harry being interrogated." Hermione said, sitting down next to him. Ron started at the sound of her voice, and gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"Really? What about?" Ron asked.  
  
"His proposal to Ginny."  
  
"Oh." Ron paused. Then grinned, and Hermione felt he was behaving rather more like his usual self. "Ginny told me he got a bit "emotional."  
  
"Hermione giggled, "I guessed as much."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Hermione." Ron turned to her. "What I said in there."  
  
"All part of the act." Hermione finished for him, in a cheery sort of voice, desperate not to convey anything other than a sense of amusement regarding the whole situation.  
  
Ron hesitated, feeling slightly caught off guard. He looked at her, knowing what he really wanted to say, she didn't want to hear. "Yeah. Course it was. " He forced a laugh. "Just thought I'd better explain so you didn't get freaked out." He paused again. "So was I convincing?"  
  
"Well. To everyone but me!" Hermione mimicked Ron's forced laugh.  
  
"Who knew we were such talented actors?" Ron added jovially. "We deserve a couple of Oscars for our performances!" Ron felt like he should have "liar" branded across his forehead.  
  
"Indeed" agreed Hermione. God, this was painful.  
  
"Right," Ron said, mock cheerily. "Shall we rejoin the party?"  
  
"Good idea!" Hermione stood up, and grabbed Ron's hand. It was going to be very hard to let go.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
They walked back into the room to find everything much as they had left it.  
  
"Oh Ron, Hermione, we were just talking about you!" Fred offered, mischievously.  
  
"Surprising!" Ron muttered to Hermione, so only she could hear, and she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah, we were just sharing stories about the two of you." George added.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down. "Why does that make me feel nervous?" Ron asked.  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Ok." Harry started to speak. "Ron always had a bit of a protective streak when it came to Hermione."  
  
"A BIT!" Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and even Percy exclaimed in unison."  
  
"Ok, so he had a fierce protective streak." Harry continued. "Do you lot remember what he was like with Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny smiled knowingly.  
  
"Malfoy had this horrible habit of calling Hermione a Mudblood," Ginny explained. "And Ron would get so incensed that....."  
  
"He'd just attack him with whatever came to hand." Harry cut in, eager to tell the story. "There was one occasion when Ron tried to hex Malfoy with a faulty wand- only it backfired and Ron ended up belching slugs himself."  
  
Everyone laughed, while Molly looked at her son affectionately, "Oh Ron!" She beamed.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach do little somersaults.  
  
Ron felt sick.  
  
"And on several occasions, we all had to physically restrain Ron from trying to savage Malfoy!" Harry grinned at Ron.  
  
"What was it he said, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Something about his bare hands."  
  
"Oh yeah. He yelled, " let me at him. I don't need my wand! I'll kill him with my bare hands!"  
  
Ron felt sure his ears had gone their trademark red. He didn't want them all to go over this. He just felt more and more ridiculous. He couldn't help the way he had behaved- the way he always behaved. It was his nature.  
  
"Oh Ron, how could you not have realised you were mad about her?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Tell us more, Harry." Angelina spoke up. "You were with them the whole time, there must be loads of stuff you could tell us!"  
  
"Which he's not going to!" Ron added hastily, his eyes beseeching Harry to shut up.  
  
"Ron mate, we're all friends here!" Harry grinned. "And you've got her now so there's no need to embarrassed. It's sweet how devoted to her you were!"  
  
Ron realised he was going to have to accept his fate. How would he ever convince Hermione his feelings were simply platonic after this? He was doomed.  
  
"So I could tell you all about how Ronnekins reacted to a certain blonde Professor!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Ok, so in Waltz' Professor Lockhart." Harry looked at Hermione, who shot him a "don't you dare" kind of a look.  
  
"Hermione" Harry continued. "Is instantly smitten. And I mean SMITTEN. The kind of smitten.."  
  
"Harry I think you've said that word enough now." Ginny interjected.  
  
"The kind of SMITTEN," Harry repeated, loudly, "Which involves circling his lessons in hearts and sending him Valentines cards, not to mention memorising his autobiography."  
  
Mrs Granger gave Hermione a reproachful look.  
  
"So of course, this baffled poor Ron!" Harry explained. "Not to mention made him completely jealous."  
  
"I was not jealous," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Oh please!" Ginny cried.  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't jealous of Lockhart there's certainly someone else you were jealous of, now wasn't there?" Fred grinned, evilly.  
  
Everyone turned back towards Ron. Hermione held her breath.  
  
"Fred, you couldn't possibly be referring to a certain Bulgarian Quidditch international, could you?" George asked.  
  
"Your powers of perception are faultless as ever, George." Fred nodded.  
  
"Oh come on, that's enough you two," Hermione looked nervous.  
  
"Enough? I don't think so!" Fred laughed.  
  
"We're not nearly done yet," continued George.  
  
"On with the story, Harry." Fred ushered.  
  
"Well, you'll all remember that Ron initially hero- worshipped Viktor Krum." Harry paused as everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, this was all to change when Krum took a shine to Hermione. You see, it took time for it Ron to realise that Hermione was in fact female, but once he had there was no way he was about to tolerate anyone else getting their hands on her."  
  
Hermione felt Ron slump beside her, as if all the fight had been zapped out of him.  
  
"Krum proceeded to take Hermione to the Yule Ball, much to Ron's displeasure. He spent all evening completely ignoring his date, Padma, I think it was." Harry looked to Ron for confirmation, who nodded, weakly.  
  
"Ron went on to accuse Hermione of, "fraternising with the enemy." Harry raised his eyebrows, "as it was the only way he could explain his jealousy."  
  
"Wasn't jealous!" Ron mumbled, only much, much quieter this time, and Hermione thought it sounded oddly as if he didn't believe it himself.  
  
"You see Ron's always had a bit of a problem when it comes to Krum." Ginny explained to Mrs Granger.  
  
"We don't speak of him at the Weasley residence, do we?" Molly questioned Ron. "Well, unless we're confirming what a "git" he is."  
  
Ron leant over in his seat, head in his hands.  
  
"But I never felt anything for Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just hoped his attention would make Ron notice I existed!"  
  
"Well, it worked!" Ginny laughed, as Ron stared at Hermione, who told herself to shut up.  
  
"Ok. So I think that's enough of drudging up the past." Hermione said quickly. "Anyone for...."  
  
"Hermione, aren't you forgetting something?" Fred piped up.  
  
"Nnnnnno," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Well, we've got a lot of stories about you we think are important to share." George explained.  
  
"How about the time Ron thought Crookshanks had savaged Scabbers?" Harry offered.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It really wasn't that funny at the time!" Harry grinned. "Ron blamed Hermione for it, and the fact that they weren't speaking nearly drove Hermione mad!"  
  
"Poor thing. She was so upset, Ron, you pig!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Remember how cross Hermione got the time Ron fancied those Veelas?" George laughed. "Oh honestly Ron, I don't see anyone else behaving like an idiot!" He mimicked Hermione. "Classic jealousy!"  
  
Hermione felt her face grow hot.  
  
"Hermione, you really should have told him you fancied him when you got all upset because he didn't think to ask you to the ball." Ginny said, simply.  
  
"I didn't get "all upset," Hermione spluttered, though it hurt to think about it.  
  
"I've got a question." Mrs Granger asked. "Hermione came home one summer, only to moan about a "horrid girl named Fleur." Something had obviously upset her. Who was this Fleur character?"  
  
All eyes turned to Hermione, who prayed that a giant hole would appear beneath her and swallow her up. Ron seemed unable to tear his eyes away from her, and a constantly surprised look had now overtaken his features.  
  
"That's really not important," Hermione tried to laugh.  
  
This time, everyone ignored Hermione.  
  
"Well," Ginny turned to Mrs Granger, "Fleur was astonishingly beautiful, but she was part Veela, you see. So she had some kind of effect on Ron. It was her that Ron invited first to the Yule Ball, so of course Hermione took an immediate dislike to her."  
  
Ginny paused.  
  
"It wasn't that Ron had any real feelings for her." Ginny explained. "It's just that Veelas have a certain power over men. Hermione just didn't like any other female having any power over Ron." Ginny laughed, oblivious to how difficult and revealing this situation was for Ron and Hermione.  
  
To Hemione's horror, she began to feel tears forming. She couldn't deal with all this. It was too painful, too real. Hermione realised with a jolt that it had been so easy for her to feign a relationship with Ron because she had been in love with him all along. She wasn't having to act any feelings for Ron, because she was already in love with him. Deeper she suspected, than any of them could possibly imagine.  
  
She was head over heels in love with Ron Weasley, and the fact that the whole thing was just a charade hurt like hell.  
  
"What made matters worse," Harry continued, "Was that Fleur believed Ron and I to have saved her sister from certain death, so became, affectionate, towards us after that."  
  
"Which would explain Hermione's behaviour." Mrs Granger nodded. "Now I understand."  
  
"No!" yelled Hermione, getting to her feet. "You don't understand. None of you could possibly even begin to comprehend what it feels like to be so in love with someone, and yet......" But Hermione didn't get any further. She looked at Ron, taking him in for a second, before bursting in into tears.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Phew. That chapter took a lot of work. I'm sorry if was all a bit depressing, but I promise it won't stay like that for long! *grins.*  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I know there have been loads in previous chapters, and I will try and be more careful in future.  
  
So, kindly review like crazy, and tell me what you think! Thanks so much to all of you who review by the way. It's great to hear what you think!!!!!!  
  
Am going to go before I burst into song........toodles. xxxxxxxx 


	14. This girl

**Ok. I should start with apologies. Our computer was attacked by a nasty virus, so I couldn't update when this was first finished -(but I know that's no excuse because I should have updating earlier anyway.) I'm sorry!!!!**

**And I present, what is to be the chapter: *sobs***

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was not one for public displays of emotion, and desperately tried to stifle her sobs. 

"It's just…." She sniffed. "It's no good, I can't Ron, I can't."

Ron simply looked at her, astonished. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he wished he could take away any pain she was feeling. 

Hermione looked at all of the alarmed faces in front of her, and realised that she needed to explain, to try and make them understand.

"The thing is," she began, through her tears. "Ron and I," she at looked at him, "We're not a couple. We've been pretending this whole time. Our "relationship", it's nothing more than a charade."

 At these words, a sudden hush spread throughout the room.

"You see, Harry, Ginny, Molly, when you came to see us that day, you got carried away with the idea of Ron and I being a couple, but you see, we weren't. We never have been. Ever."

With these words, Hermione felt a new surge of tears threaten to rise up. She took a deep breath and forced herself to carry on. 

"We couldn't bear to tell any of the truth, because you were all so delighted for us, for yourselves. So we thought we'd just play along with it for a little while, just so as not to hurt you when there is so little to celebrate these days."

A desolate air came upon the room with these words. 

"I'm so sorry all of you. But I just can't carry on, not any more. It hurts too much."

Ron felt a hollow ness inside of him. He felt like something was ending, but it was something that he had never had, despite how real it had felt. He looked at the tearful Hermione, and all he wanted to do was reach out to her. But he couldn't. It was useless. 

Ginny forced herself to voice what everyone else was thinking. "So you're not in love with Ron?"

Hermione looked at him, the man who knew her better than anyone else. The man she had known her whole life. The man she would do anything for. The man who could set butterflies fluttering around in her stomach with one lopsided smile.  

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, and ran out of the room. 

******************************************

Ron watched her go, before turning to Molly.

"If it's any consolation, I wasn't pretending. I mean, I was, in that we weren't really a couple." He spluttered, "But I wasn't faking the way I felt about her. The way I feel. I mean……….."

"Ron." Molly silenced him with a word. "Go."

But he was already gone.

*******************************

Purposefully, Ron walked across his garden, to the very bottom. He could see Hermione's silhouette against the darkening sky. 

"Hey." He stood in front of her. 

"Hey." Hermione sniffed and dried her eyes as best she could. "Sorry for making such a scene."

"Hermione…………."

"No really, Ron, I mean. I shouldn't have said anything. I just couldn't help it, it was all getting a bit too much."

"It doesn't matter. But can I ask you something?" Ron stepped slightly closer towards her. 

"Anything."

"Why was it getting too much?"

"Ask anything but that!" Hermione laughed despite herself. 

Ron leant against the fence. "Please?"

Hermione let out a long sigh. "I don't know it was just everything. This. Us. I sometimes think that…………" she looked at Ron, at his anxious face.

"That what?" Ron pressed, his heartbeat quickening slightly.

Hermione broke the gaze, and turned to the house, purposefully avoiding his eyes. "Oh nothing really. It doesn't matter. Shall we go back inside? They'll be worrying about us."

"No." Ron said simply. 

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, confused. 

"No, let's not go inside. For once in our lives let's actually sort this out."

"Sort what out?" Hermione snapped, still not looking at him. 

Ron stood his ground, folding his arms in front of him. "Us!" He shouted.

"I wasn't aware there was anything to sort out." Hermione said to the floor. 

"You know that's not true."

Hermione was silent; not trusting herself to speak in case everything she felt came tumbling out before she could stop it.

Ron felt a stab of pain, but persevered. "Don't you want answers, Hermione? Because I know I do."

Slowly, Hermione turned back towards him. "I don't know if they'll be what I want to hear."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. 

"What I mean is that when I say I can't do this any more, I mean it." Hermione steeled herself. "I can't keep feeling like I'm second best. Like this, what we do is just waiting until the right person comes along. I can't keep feeling that one day a Fleur is going to come along and you'll forget all about me."

Ron looked shocked. "But that would never happen!"

"But it will Ron! Because all we really have at the moment is a friendship, Ron. And I'm not saying that it's not great, it is, and I cherish it, I really do. But you need more than that!"

"Of course I do!" Ron exclaimed. "Which his why………"

Hermione carried on. "You see? And you'll find it.  You'll meet this girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with. This girl that you want to grow old with, that you can't take you're eyes off, that you can't live without. 

And when you do I can't promise I'll be able to sit by and watch it all happen. I don't think I'll be able to be pleased for you Ron! Because I'll have lost you! And I don't think I could live with that!" 

"I don't want you to!" Ron shouted.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Hermione shouted. "Because Ron, I don't think this is enough for me anymore."

"What is?" Ron asked. "What is enough for you Hermione?"

"I want someone that loves me. Really loves me. I want to stop feeling like I'm waiting for something that's just never going to happen!" Hermione stamped her foot, and turned away from Ron. 

Ron took a deep breath, ready to risk everything. 

"Could I be that someone Hermione?" 

Hermione turned back toward him slowly. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"The thing is Hermione, about this girl. This girl you say I'm going to find. The girl that means everything to me. Well I've found her. I found her a long time ago"

Hermione's stomach plummeted. "Have you?"

Ron's eyes never left Hermione's. "The thing is, she's you, Hermione.  And you know what? I've always known it was you; I just didn't have the courage to admit it to myself, let alone you. I should have done. I should have told you I loved you every time I saw you, but I never did."

Hermione couldn't speak. 

"And the thing is Hermione. This whole weekend, everything, it just felt so right. Like someone was giving me the opportunity to see how my life should be. How I wanted it to be. And I know it wasn't technically real, but it felt more right than anything ever has done before. And I'm willing to risk everything we have to see if you feel the same. Because I can't imagine my life without you, and I really don't want to. Because you're it, Hermione."

"Ron………"

"So I need to know Hermione, could I be that someone? Because I cannot stand to see another Viktor waltz into your life and take you away from me. So could I be?" 

"Ron, you idiot!" Hermione laughed, "You already are! You always have been! Nobody loves you like I do! Everyone knows that!"

"Really? I mean, honestly? Not in a ……………"

But he didn't get any further, because Hermione closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"For once in your life Ron. Shut up!" she laughed, running her hands through his hair.

"I can definitely do that!" Ron smiled, before leaning down and kissing Hermione. As he wrapped his arms tighter around her, deepening the kiss, he wondered why he hadn't done this years before. Because kissing Hermione was definitely the best thing that he had ever done. Ever. 

As Hermione pulled away, she looked up into his eyes, "I really do love you, you know."

"Really?" Ron grinned. 

"Really! I mean it's not every day you find a boy who'll belch up slugs for you!"

Ron blushed slightly, "Only I could do a stupid thing like that!"

"Not stupid, selfless!" Hermione said, seriously. "All the things you've ever done for me, they're so damn special. Because you did them."

"You always know the right things to say." Ron whispered. 

"Well, you always know the right things to do." Hermione whispered back. 

"You're right there." Ron said, leaning down and kissing her again. 

***************************

Later, as they walked back into the house, Ron's arm tucked around Hermione's waist, Hermione thought for a moment, before saying, "Do you think they'll believe us this time?"

"How do you mean?"  

"Well, we've already pretended to be a couple once, what if they think we're doing the same again?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to convince them!" Ron grinned, pulling Hermione closer to him. 

And he did. 

4 months and one sparkling engagement ring later. 

*************************************

Phew. Well thankyou everyone so much for reading, and for all your reviews. I love you all *wipes eyes* 

Seeing as this was the last chapter, frankly it's your moral obligation to review. It's your last chance, after all. 

**I would love it if you would! Thank you xxxxxxxxxxx I've had a lot of fun with this story, so thanks for being so nice!**


End file.
